Orihime the Vampire
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Orihime is attacked by a dark hollow and turned into a vampire! Now Ichigo has to try to restore her to normal and deal with her growing hunger... IchigoXOrihime.
1. New Moon

Orihime the Vampire  
Chapter 1: New Moon

 **A.N.: On the whole, it's quite amusing watching something pure and innocent become corrupted and twisted. And who in Bleach is more innocent than Orihime?  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!**

 **Karakura Town: 11:59 PM  
Orihime POV**

Orihime walked down the empty street feeling tired. She was coming back from a party with her friends and she'd decided to go home alone, confident in the fact that it was a short walk from Tatsuki's house to hers.

The sky was dark, covered in black clouds which obstructed the stars hanging in the night sky. Looking around, Orihime shivered. A heavy fog had settled in the cozy town, which was weird considering fog wasn't much of an issue this time of year. "I'd better get home real quick. I'm cold…."

Hurrying, Orihime made her way to her apartment. The safety of her warm, comfy home was in sight when she heard a scream off in the distance. Turning to the direction of the scream, Orihime shivered. "What was that?"

Against her better judgement, Orihime rushed towards the sound, diving into the dark fog in search of the source of the scream.

She found herself in the middle of a small playground, the rusty metal on the swings clinking ominously as a cold breeze arrived, blowing away most of the fog. Hearing the scream again, Orihime rushed forward and saw something that made her heart stop in horror.

A woman lay on the ground dead. Her eyes were devoid of any life in them. While Orihime thought it was a hollow that had done it, she reminded herself that hollows eat people. This woman though… had bite marks on her neck. Red lines of blood dripped down her lifeless body onto the cold ground, staining it with its crimson color.

Gasping in horror, Orihime ran to the woman, checking for any signs of life. There were none. "Oh my gosh! Who did this? What did this?" Deciding to try to revive the woman, Orihime's hands went to her hairpins. She was stopped when a voice, as smooth as cream and as deep as the ocean, cut through the dark fog.

"Oh? And who is this delectable treat? A Soul Reaper?"

Her concentration halted, Orihime turned to the direction of the voice and saw a dark shadow in the fog. "Who are you? Did you do this to this woman?" she demanded, her hands going to her hairpins again, ready to retaliate with Tsubaki.

"Hmm…no, you're not a Soul Reaper," the voice noted. "You're a human, only special. And quite lovely. Much more beautiful than that lump of flesh behind you."

"Who are you?"

The phantom laughed. It was a dark, cold sound that made Orihime's skin break out in goosebumps. "I? I have gone by many names. But the one I've been called the most has been…Sanguine."

"Are you…what are you? A hollow?"

Again, Sanguine laughed, its dark shape becoming clearer as it moved towards Orihime. "A hollow? Oh child, perish the thought. I am so much more than any mere hollow…."

Orihime stared in horror at the being in front of her. He was a dark figure, wrapped up in a body of black. A hollow hole lay on his chest and its mask was quite human-like, showing off particularly sharp fangs. Hands covered in armor-like claws stuck out of his body, his pointy feet barely touching the ground as he floated in front of her. Behind his mask, Sanguine's red eyes bore into her.

"I am Vasto Lorde."

Sweat rolled down Orihime's face as the fact sunk in. There was no doubt that this being was a hollow of the highest class, fitting the description Rukia had once told her about. This hollow had a massive amount of spirit energy, much more than Captain Hitsugaya's and maybe even more than Ichigo's. His spirt pressure alone felt like it was on the verge of crushing Orihime. "What…what did you do to this woman? Did you take her soul?"

"Hmph! Silly child. I told you, didn't I? I am Vasto Lorde. I have no need for the souls of the weak. That is a need for the baser, weaker hollows that degenerate Hueco Mundo with their existences. I did not kill this woman by taking her soul. I took her blood."

"Bl…blood?"

She couldn't see it but she could tell Sanguine was smiling. "Oh yes…blood. Sweet, rich blood. I've learned over the centuries that blood is also a potent power source for hollows, and I've gained several new tricks by dabbling in its power. But enough about me, let's talk about you…."

"M-me?"

"Yes…" Sanguine drew close, making Orihime back away. Sanguine laughed at the girl's attempt to keep her distance. "I can tell you are no mere human. Your spirit energy is much, much higher. Tell me, what is your name?"

Gulping, Orihime kept her hands on her hairpins. "Ori…Orihime…."

Lifting his head up, Sanguine spoke her name as if tasting it like a fine wine. "Orihime…Ori…hime…Orihime…." Looking back at her, Sanguine cocked his head to the side. "That's a beautiful name. It fits such a lovely lady like you. Now then…what to do with you…."

Orihime's back hit a jungle gym, leaving her with nowhere to go anymore. Sanguine was mere feet away from her now, his pressure bearing down on her. "Get…get back!" shouted the scared girl.

"Oooh! How frightening you are, my dear sweet Orihime…" Sanguine taunted, stopping where he floated. "So tell me, little Orihime, are you going to attack me?"

"Are you?"

Once more Sanguine laughed, his deep voice reverberating in the night sky. "A very good answer!" His eyes bore into Orihime, glowing with evil intent. Orihime froze at the sight of his red eyes, her hands slowly being lowered, dangling at her sides. "No, my dear Orihime. I will not hurt you. You are a special human. And a special human deserves a special treatment…."

Orihime couldn't move as Sanguine floated close to her. She tried to scream but all that came out of her was a sad whimper. "Shhhh…" Sanguine whispered as his face inched closer to hers. "Do not fear, my sweet. I will not kill you…."

"I will make you a beautiful maiden of the night…."

Orihime's vision darkened as she felt fangs pierce her neck….

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

"Ohhh…" Orihime groaned as she sat up, feeling terrible. "What happened?" Looking around, Orihime saw that Sanguine was gone, the night fog rolling over her. "Sanguine?" she called out, wondering if he was somewhere nearby.

"That was weird. What…what did he do? He bit me then…everything faded to black…." Her hand went to her neck and she winced, feeling two puncture marks on either side of her neck. "I…I don't feel so good…I need to get home…."

Wobbling on shaky legs, Orihime slowly walked back to her apartment. "I feel cold…and hungry…" Orihime muttered shivering. Finally making it back to the safety of her home, Orihime closed the door. "I'm so hungry…."

Walking into the kitchen, she quickly made herself a meal of rice, chocolate and ramen. Such a meal would normally fill her up but even after she'd finished the last bite she felt even hungrier. "Ohh…why am I so hungry…." Her stomach growled and she sighed. "I need a shower first before I cook anything else." Setting her plates in her sink, Orihime walked into her small bathroom, undressing and looking in the mirror...and then screaming when she saw she had no reflection in the mirror. "What's going on?" Looking down, she saw that she had no shadow either. Her hand went back to the two holes in her neck and her pale skin became whiter as all those scary stories she'd heard when she was a little girl.

"I'm…I'm…a vampire?"

Getting dressed, she grabbed her hairpins. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!" But to her horror her little sprites didn't appear. She stood there horrified as she realized that her powers wouldn't work. "Urahara! I need to get to Urahara!"

Hurrying out the door, Orihime made her way down the street but was stopped when she saw a young woman standing near the lamppost, seeming to wait on somebody. She looked so lovely, so sweet….

…So full of tasty blood.

Orihime's eyes glowed red as her hunger overwhelmed her. Slowly, she began to stalk her way over to the woman….

To Be Continued….

 **A.N.: Stephanie Meyer can suck it!**


	2. The Hallowed Shadow

Orihime the Vampire  
Chapter 2: The hallowed shadow

 **A.N.: I don't own Bleach.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

"Ichigo!"

The named substitute turned around and saw Tatsuki and Keigo walk towards him and Rukia, who was sitting in a desk right next to his. "Yeah, what's up guys?"

Keigo frowned. "Another girl's been found dead! That's the third one this week!" the young man said gravely. "This is terrible, Ichigo! If all the hot girls are dead, who're we going to be left wi-" he was cut off when Tatsuki made him eat the back of her hand, sending him sprawling.

"Can't you tell how serious this is?" Tatsuki shouted. "People are dying and you're interested in getting laid!" She gave Keigo a good swift stomp to his stomach before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo, have you or Rukia seen Orihime lately?"

Ichigo whirled around and saw that the girl was not in class today. He started to think on the last few days and indeed noted that Orihime had not been in class and he started to feel afraid for his friend. Turning to Rukia, he reached into his bag and grabbed his combat pass. Rukia nodded and reached for her Chappy dispenser. Heading out into the empty hallway, the two switched to their Soul Reaper forms, intent on heading straight for Orihime's apartment to make sure their friend was alright.

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Red flags were going up inside Ichigo's head as he stood outside Orihime's door. ' _Why are there so many dark curtains around her windows?'_ was the first thought he had as he knocked on the door. Uncertainty took hold of him as nobody answered, Rukia stretching out her senses to inside the apartment. "I'm certain of it, Ichigo. Orihime's in there."

"Then why won't she answer the door?"

Rukia frowned as she continued to sense Orihime's presence. "I'm not sure. But something's wrong with Orihime's spiritual pressure. It feels…wrong."

Ichigo turned to his friend confused. "Wrong?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it but…" Rukia reached for her sword. "Ichigo, break down the door!"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo reached out for Orihime's spirit ribbon…and was horrified to see that it was black! Hoping against hope, Ichigo gave the door a kick with all his might, knocking it off its hinges. Both Soul Reapers were shocked by the darkness of the apartment, the two stepping into the living room hesitantly. More red flags went up for Ichigo when he saw how the apartment was in disarray. Rukia left to go check the bedroom while Ichigo searched the rest of the apartment. Checking the kitchen, Ichigo was shocked to find that there wasn't a crumb of food left in the fridge, the pantry nor any of the cabinets. Empty boxes and cans of food littered the ground, much perplexing Ichigo. "Orihime…what happened?"

"ORIHIME! STOP!"

Ichigo rushed into the bedroom and his eyes widened in horror at the sight before him. "Rukia! Orihime!"

On the floor was Rukia, with Orihime on top of her. Rukia cried out in pain as Orihime's nails dug into her shoulders until they bled, keeping her pinned to the ground. What horrified Ichigo the most was the red eyes in the orangette's eyes as she leered down at Rukia. Rukia tried to push her away but Orihime's grip on her was beyond superhuman. Her violet eyes widened when she saw Orihime open her mouth, her canines extending into sinister fangs. Orihime leaned forward, her eyes hungry for food, her fangs inching closer and closer to Rukia's slender neck….

"ORIHIME! STOP! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Ichigo shouted.

Looking up at the intruding Ichigo, Orihime's eyes recognized her friend and she snapped out of her bloodlust. Ichigo saw the red glow fade from Orihime's eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Looking down, she saw Rukia staring up at her scared and tears began to roll down her face as she quickly got off Rukia and frantically crawling away to the darkest corner. "Ichigo! Please, get away from me!" she said sobbing. Rukia sat up and nursed her injured shoulders as she and Ichigo stared at their friend bewildered. Orihime curled up into a ball and sobbed at the realization that her secret was out and that she'd attacked her friends. "Please go away! I'm a monster!"

Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu and walked over to his friend, kneeling down in front of her. As Ichigo got a closer look at his friend he was shocked to see her distraught appearance. Her beautiful yellow blouse was in tatters, her skin as pale as the moon and her own presence seemed to mix in with the shadows. "Orihime, what in the world is happening to you?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, to show her that her friends still care about her.

Looking up, Orihime cried more tears before wrapping her arms around Ichigo's chest, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed. "Ichigo! It's terrible! I've done so many horrible things! I…I can't stop this…please…help me…" she muttered, unable to hold back the tears.

Rukia knelt down next to them. "Orihime, what happened to you? Why haven't you come to us for help before?"

Looking up, Orihime looked to the covered window. "I can't…I can't go outside anymore…."

"What? Why?" Rukia asked, confused at her words.

Gulping from anxiety, Orihime stood up and, on shaky legs, walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain, she put her hand in the beam of sunlight. Ichigo and Rukia watched in sheer horror as her hand became badly burned in seconds. Orihime pulled back her hand and cowered back into the dark corner. They watched as her burned hand healed in as little as thrity seconds in the comfort of the shadows. "It's no use. I'm…I'm a vampire!" she said before sobbing.

Ichigo and Rukia just stood there, feeling like they were in some nightmare. "A…a vampire?" Ichigo muttered.

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she looked around. "We need to get her to Urahara, Ichigo, immediately!" Digging through Orihime's linen closet Rukia pulled out the girl's thickest blankets. "Ichigo, exactly how fast can you make it to Urahara's from here?"

Ichigo thought about it before turning back to Rukia. "Twenty seconds. Why?"

"Clothes won't be enough to completely block out sunlight. It's something that has to be guarded by walls. But if we wrap up Orihime we might be able to give her a buffer that will last long enough for you to get her to Orihime's before she's too badly burned." Grabbing several of the dark curtains, Rukia added them to the bundle. "Orihime, lie down on the floor for us and we'll cover you up."

Still crying, Orihime nodded. By the time Rukia was done the schoolgirl had been mummified in a swath of blankets and curtains. Picking up the wrapped Orihime, Ichigo left the apartment and flashstepped to Urahara's shop as fast as he could, making it there in twenty seconds. He could hear Orihime's cries of pain and it spurred him on, sweating heavily as he made it to the shop, throwing the door open. "KISUKE! YORUICHI!"

The shopkeeper looked up, at the shop's cashier and was puzzled to see the substitute holding a large bundle. "Ichigo, what brings you here to-"

"Close all the windows and curtains! Now!" Ichigo ordered as he stepped into the shop, looking around. "Where's the darkest room you got?"

Kisuke looked at the boy with an alarmed face, knowing from the look of Ichigo's expression that this was serious. "Room down the hall on the right. There's no windows in there."

Ichigo rushed down the hallway and ran into the darkened room. Sitting the bundle on the ground, Ichigo began to unwrap Orihime. He was pleased to see that she was only slightly burned, her red, seared face slowly healing in the darkness. "Orihime, are you alright?"

"…."

Sitting her up, Ichigo crouched down next to her. "Orihime, what happened to you? Why are you like this?"

"…hungry…."

Ichigo was terrified of his friend when she turned her head and the red started to retrun to her eyes. "I'm so hungry…" Ichigo stepped back when she leaned forward and opened her mouth. "Ichigo…I'm so hungry…."

"Ori-Orihime! Please stop!" Ichigo said as his back hit the wall, Orihime on her hands and knees like a jungle predator, eyeing him like a piece of meat. "Orihime! Snap out of it!"

"Bakudo #1: Sai!"

Orihime was taken by surprise when her arms and legs were locked behind her, her body hitting the floor with a thud. Ichigo turned to see Kisuke and Yoruichi standing in the doorway, amazed at what had just transpired. "Kisuke! Yoruichi! What's happening to Orihime?" he asked.

Yoruichi knelt down and turned Orihime's head to that she could look at her face. Her expression turned to shock when she lifted up Orihime's lip to see her fangs. "As I feared…" she said with a sad tone. Getting up, Yoruichi turned to the stunned substitute. "Ichigo. Run back home and-"

"WHAT?! HOME IS THE LAST PLACE I NEED TO BE, YORUI-"

He was interrupted when Yoruichi grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward, her yellow eyes glowering at the boy. "No, you idiot! I'm not sending you home like some disapproving mother! I need you to go to your dad's clinic and grab as much spare blood as you can! Get it now before she breaks the kido! I can't use Rikujô Kôrô or Sajō Sabaku because the light from the kido will burn her!"

Ichigo blinked. "Wait, so you know what's happening to her?"

"Yes. And things are only going to get worse _if you don't do WHAT I SAY!_ " Yoruichi roared, knowing that time was precious. Ichigo readily ran out of the room and headed straight for his home, not stopping for anything….

 _ **Several Minutes Later….**_

The four Soul Reapers sat around the darkned room and watched as Orihime drank the blood packet like a slushy, Rukia and Ichigo staring at her bewildered. She'd already gone through two other blood packets and she was almost done with her third. Kisuke observed the transformed girl with a methodical gaze while Yoruichi sat there next to Ichigo with a sad, resigned look. Ichigo turned to the werecat while Orihime continued to drink. "Yoruichi, what the hell is going on with Orihime? Why is she like this?"

Yoruichi waited until Orihime had finished before addressing the girl, glad to see that the red had left her eyes. "Orihime. Did you encounter a hollow several nights ago?"

Taking deep breaths, Orihime nodded. She was just glad that the gnawing ache inside her had been subdued, at least for the moment. "Yeah…he attacked me in the park. I…I heard a scream and found a woman dead; she was drained of her blood. Then he showed up and then he…I…" Orihime's hands covered her face as she began to cry. "Why is this happening to me?"

"As I feared…" Yoruichi noted, looking at the table before sighing. "It's Sanguine."

Ichigo heard Rukia gasp and Kisuke's face turn to one of shock before asking the obvious. "What the hell is Sanguine?"

"A hollow. An ancient hollow and a Vasto Lorde. He has been around for centuries and has the power of vampirism. He likes to toy with souls before drinking their blood."

"He…drinks their blood? Why? I thought hollows devoured souls?"

"Normal hollows do but Sanguine is no ordinary hollow. He has incredible power." Yoruichi dug her nails into the table as memories came flowing back into her mind. "We've met before."

"You have?"

"Yes. Early on in my run as captain of Squad Two, I was sent to destroy Sanguine in the World of the Living, along with a small task force. Sanguine escaped but not before killing four of my best men and turning another three into vampires."

Kisuke looked at his friend curiously, having never heard this before. "Why does he turn people into vampires?"

"It's not just anyone. Sanguine loves to torment beautiful women by giving them vampirism."

Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table. "So how do we fix Orihime?"

Yoruichi frowned. "I don't know. The three girls he turned into vampires committed suicide after they drank blood the first time. And every other woman he's corrupted was killed by other hollows who'd been tracking Sanguine; apparently he's a rogue even among his own kind. The vampires are like breadcrumbs for them."

Ichigo could feel despair worm into him as he stared at Orihime, who was looking at the group with a dazed, tired expression, as if drinking blood had sapped her of her strength. "So then…what do we do? How can we possibly restore Orihime to normal?"

Kisuke turned to the vampire. "Orihime. Can't you use your Shun Shun Rikka and dispel your vampirism?"

Orihime slowly shook her head. "I can't. My sprites won't appear no matter how hard I try…."

Yoruichi nodded. "I thought as much. Part of Sanguine's vampirism suppresses a person's spirit energy, leaving them vulnerable. The girls he transformed before were incapable of using Shikai or kido." She turned back to Ichigo and her gaze hardened. "There's only one possible way to restore Orihime to normal: Kill Sanguine. We kill him and all traces of his power should vanish."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Kisuke butted in. "Easier said than done. The Soul Society has been trying to get rid of Sanguine for centuries. We aren't going to be able to just look him up in the phone book, Yoruichi."

Yourichi smiled. "Maybe. But we do have Orihime. Her corrupted spiritual pressure should be able to let you hone in on Sanguine by following his power back to its source, could it not?"

Kisuke smiled. "Indeed I could. I'll need to get started on it immediately and I'll get Tessai started on making fake blood for Orihime to feed on in the meantime."

Rukia scooted over to Orihime and took her hands. "Don't worry, Orihime. We'll get you back to normal." Orihime, who was still crying from her traumatic ordeal, pulled the girl she'd almost fed off of in a big hug.

"Thank you, Rukia…thank you…."

To Be Continued


	3. Love under the Moonlit Sky

Orihime the Vampire  
Chapter 3  
IchigoXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Kurosaki House; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo sat in his chair and watched in despair as Orihime lay on his bed, shivering and straining against the bindings Yoruichi put on her. She and Kisuke had given Ichigo a mountain of blood packets to help stave off Orihime's bloodlust. But the problem Ichigo was having was that Orihime's thirst was unquenchable. Every time she felt a craving she would devour the blood packets before falling into an uneasy sleep. Ichigo had told his father to take his sisters somewhere safe for tonight, not wanting them to be in harm's way if Orihime became uncontrollable. He had brought her here so Kisuke could work on a cure for Orihime's vampirism while Yoruichi searched for Sanguine.

But now Ichigo was running out of packets of blood and was forced to use Yoruichi's bindings, keeping her wrapped up in black ropes to restrain her. It killed Ichigo to see Orihime in such pain, damning Sanguine for corrupting his innocent, pure friend. "Orihime…are you okay?" he asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Nghhhhhhh!" Orihime groaned as she struggled against her bindings. "So hungry…." She bit down on her lip and cried as the gnawing in her stomach grew. No matter how much blood she drank, it was never enough; that feeling of fullness would fade in minutes after devouring the spare blood. "Ichigo…I…I'm so hungry…." She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. "It's not enough! Cold blood is not enough!" she wept.

Ichigo got up and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. ' _She's so cold….'_ "Orihime…."

Orihime jumped from Ichigo's warm touch but she did seem to calm down by Ichigo's presence, her shivering subsiding. Groaning from the hunger, Orihime rolled over and looked at Ichigo, tears leaking from her hazel eyes. "Ichigo…please…."

"What is it, Orihime?"

"I…can't keep drinking cold blood like this. I need warm blood. I…" she looked up and sobbed, her mouth opening to show her fangs. "I need you. Please let me feed off of you."

Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine. One the one hand he knew he couldn't. If Orihime started to drink his blood, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't kill him by sucking him dry. But on the other hand…Orihime looked like she was in such pain and he knew those restraints couldn't hold her for much longer. Knowing that he had no choice but to help his friend before she was driven to insanity by her growing hunger, Ichigo made his decision. "Okay…."

Bracing himself, Ichigo undid the bindings to the ropes that Orihime was bound with, ready for the orangette to lunge at him at any moment. To his surprise, Orihime slowly sat up, the conflict between her humanity and her vampire halves clear in her eyes as she restrained herself. As Ichigo took off his shirt, Orihime instinctively licked her lips. "Ichigo…just for a few seconds. After that, if I don't stop, you have to stop me."

The boy nodded. He gasped as she grasped his shoulders, noting how cold her hands were. It was like being touched by death itself. As her face neared his neck he could feel her icy breath; it was like a wind in Antarctica in the dead of winter. A loud cry escaped Ichigo as Orihime sunk her teeth into his shoulder, her body hungry for blood.

Several tense seconds passed as Orihime drank from the boy. Soon, the boy felt weak and put his hands on her shoulders. "Orihime, you can stop now." Just when he thought that he'd lost Orihime and she was going to drain him dry, she pulled away, letting out a heavenly sigh as warm blood filled her, the red in her eyes dying down. Ichigo wobbled for a moment before readying himself, hoping that the amount of blood Orihime took would be enough to keep her satisfied. When his blurry vision came back into focus he saw Orihime crying her eyes out. "Orihime?"

"Ichigo! I'm so sorry!" she cried pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat back against the wall. "I told myself I'd only drink for five seconds but…as soon as I started to drink I…I almost lost control!" She looked up at her friend with teary eyes and watched as he applied pressure to his neck with a torn shirt, stopping the bleeding. "I'm a monster."

"No!" Ichigo said, wishing that Orihime would stop beating herself up. "Orihime, you didn't choose this. It's Sanguine's fault you're like this."

"But I hurt you…" she whimpered. "I hurt so many people…."

Ichigo froze. "What do you mean?"

"Every night since I became like this…I couldn't resist the hunger inside me. I tried and tried but I couldn't stop myself. I would go outside and the moment I saw someone I was overcome with hunger and I…I…." She buried her head in her knees and wept at what she'd done. "I'm a monster…."

Ichigo paled when he realized that the women who'd been killed in the past week hadn't been killed by Sanguine but by Orihime. He crawled over to his friend and wrapped her in a big hug, pushing her head into his chest. "Orihime…it's not your fault. You're not a monster. We will find a way to turn you back to normal. I promise."

Orihime was silent as she cried into Ichigo's chest, basking in his warmth. Her sobbing soon subsided and she sighed softly when she felt the hunger inside her burn away from Ichigo's warmth. "Ichigo, please promise me something," she said quietly.

"What is it?"

Orihime looked up and for the first time since this began Ichigo saw his friend behind the vampire. "If you can't turn me back…please…."

"End me."

Ichigo stared in horror at his friend, not sure if he'd heard those words. "Orihime, I don't-"

The vampire put a finger to his lips and leaned close. "Ichigo, listen. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you like I almost hurt Rukia today. If you defeat Sanguine and I don't change back to normal…I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or Tatsuki or any of my friends. So please," she said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please do what you have to so I don't suffer anymore. Please, promise me."

Ichigo looked at her and knew she was serious. Sighing, Ichigo knew that she was right. She could never live with herself if she hurt her friends. "I…I promise, Ichigo."

The girl buried her face in Ichigo's chest. "Thank you…" she whispered. When she looked back up at Ichigo she was smiling. She looked out the window and saw the moon out. "It's funny. It was a night like this when I was taken to Hueco Mundo…." Ichigo was silent as she looked back at him, not sure what to say. "I never told you this, Ichigo. But I was here that night. Ulquiorra let me say goodbye to one person. It was you."

Ichigo gave her a weak smile. "I know, you healed my arm. I knew that you were still alive when you went missing."

Chuckling, Orihime touched the arm she healed, remembering that night. "There's something…something that I tried to do that night, but I was too chicken to go through with it." She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes.

Ichigo blushed as the vampire leaned forward, her lips inching closer and closer to his. "Orihime?" he asked, the prude not sure what he should do here.

"Ichigo…I love you," she whispered before pressing her lips against his. Despite the coldness of her body, Ichigo found her lips to be surprisingly warm. When she pulled away from the kiss she took hold of his hands and held them close to her chest.

Ichigo's face burned as he processed her words. So many emotions were running through him but the strongest of them was the same one Orihime was feeling: love. Wrapping his arms around her, Ichigo kissed her back, deepening the kiss. Her mouth still had the coppery taste of his blood lingering but he paid it no mind. When he pulled away he smiled at his friend. "I love you too, Orihime."

If Orihime's heart was still beating it would've fluttered. The girl reached for his shirt and she started to unbutton it. When she reached the end she looked up at Ichigo with eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Ichigo, I want you. I want to feel alive with you."

The two kissed a third time, Ichigo tugging Orihime's clothes off as they made out and vice versa. Stripping down to their underwear, Ichigo gently pushed the vampire onto her back and kissed her neck, warming up her cold body as he kissed his way down. When he reached her breasts, the girl arched her back and reached behind her, unclasping her bra. Ichigo's blush grew when he saw the girl's naked chest. ' _Wow…they're…bigger than I thought.'_ Orihime cooed as Ichigo palmed her round globes, his thumbs circling her pink nipples. "Ohhhh…." The vampire rubbed her legs together as the pleasure built in her body. When Ichigo leaned down and gave one of her sensitive nubs a lick she gave a sharp gasp and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's head, pushing him into her chest. Ichigo threw caution to the wind and attacked her lustfully. He tasted her skin as he licked her breasts before wrapping his lips around her nipple, gently nibbling on it with his teeth. His hands went to the orangette's sides and soothingly rubbed her while he abused her tit. Orihime's hands dug into Ichigo's hair as he bit down on her nipple, liking the treatment her crush was giving her. "Yes…" she breathed, running her hands up and down the boy's back, making the boy shiver at her cold yet sensual touch.

After abusing the other nipple Ichigo continued his exploration of Orihime's body. He kissed his way down her stomach until reaching the last article of clothing she had. Orihime saw him look up with eyes asking for permission and nodded, putting her legs together to help him slide off her panties. Once Ichigo had removed her underwear Orihime spread her legs and traced her pink lips with a finger, looking at Ichigo with a look that was somehow both innocent and devious. "Ichigo…make love to me…."

Spurred by the image of Orihime's nude body bare before him, Ichigo got off the bed and pulled down his boxers. Orihime's eyes widened in shock when she saw what Ichigo had between his legs. ' _Wow…he's…bigger than I thought.'_ As Ichigo dipped a knee back onto the bed Orihime spread her legs and fingered herself, her pussy wet from Ichigo's attention to her breasts.

The bed creaked as Ichigo got on top of Orihime, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping folds. "Orihime? Are you ready?"

The vampire Orihime nodded, giving him a quick kiss to his lips. "Yes, Ichigo. I am. Make love to me…."

Ichigo pressed his body against hers as he pushed into her tight maidenhood. Orihime held onto her crush as she felt her pussy stretch around him. Ichigo gasped as his cock was surrounded by her tight walls. Even though she was so cold, there was a hint of warmness from her wet flowerpot. He pushed in until he'd filled her womanhood completely. Due to her training with Tatsuki, Orihime had no barrier to tear but she retained a virgin's tightness. Orihime clung to Ichigo as she tried to adjust. "So big…" she breathed after a minute. "Ichigo…move…."

Nodding, Ichigo began a slow rhythm, pulling out of her before slowly pushing back in. Cute squeaks left the girl as Ichigo filled her again and again. For the first time since she'd been corrupted and turned into a vampire, Orihime felt alive. Her hands grasped Ichigo's and their fingers intertwined, Ichigo moving faster now. She gasped as his hips now started to smack against hers, arching her back as Ichigo's cock pressed against her G-spot. Her body now heating up thanks to the erotic friction, Ichigo could finally experience a woman's body in full. The boy moaned as her walls squeezed him, enticing him to fuck her harder. Leaning up, his gaze became mesmerized by her bouncing tits as they swayed and bounced wildly. Orihime gave a gasp as Ichigo leaned back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling him into his lap as he sat up, crossing his legs.

"Oh, Ichigo," Orihime moaned as he cupped her ass and bounced her on his cock. The girl wrapped her arms and legs around him, pushing her breasts into his chest as she was filled again and again. "Yes! Yes!" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried hard not to bite Ichigo as her lust bubbled over. Ichigo silenced the moaning vampire by giving her a deep kiss, only giving a slight groan when she bit down on his lower lip but when her tongue came out to play he gave in and moaned as their tongues intertwined. When they pulled away Orihime looked at Ichigo with a face full of love and lust. "Ichigo! I can't…hold on! I'm gonna cum!" Holding on to him for dear life, Orihime threw her head back and cried out as she reached ecstasy. "Yes! Cumming!"

Ichigo's hands squeezed Orihime's ass as she came around his cock. Never knowing the pleasures of the flesh, Ichigo was caught off guard by her tightening walls, grunting Orihime's name as he felt a hot rush roar through his body. "Orihime!" He held Orihime tight as he came inside her, filling her to the brim. "Ahhhh…."

"So warm…" Orihime cooed, feeling Ichigo's cum heat up her cold body. "It's so good…" she breathed, snuggling into Ichigo. Her feelings for Ichigo melted away her hunger, at least for the moment.

Ichigo smiled as Orihime nodded off to sleep in his arms, her head slumping on his shoulder as exhaustion swam over them. Panting from weariness, Ichigo lifted the girl off of him and laid her down onto the bed, tucking her in. He reached for his clothes and put them back on, hoping that when Orihime woke up, she would not succumb to her hunger like before. Leaning down, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "I love you, Orihime…."

"Aww! How sweet of you, Ichigo. That was so romantic of you," came a voice from the window.

Icihgo whirled around to see Yoruichi sitting on the windowsill, a huge grin on her face when she looked at her students. "Yoruichi! What are you doing here?"

"To see how you were doing. You okay, Ichigo?" she asked, gesturing to the holes in his neck. "She looked like she did a number on you."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but I had no choice. Her hunger was making her go insane." He looked back at Orihime and hoped she'd be okay.

"Well, I've good news for you. We can end this once and for all."

Ichigo turned back to Yoruichi with a shocked expression. "You mean you found him?"

The werecat nodded gravely. "Yes. We've located Sanguine. He's hiding out near the heart of Karakura Town. This is the best lead we've had in centuries. If we let this chance slip away, then Orihime may be stuck like this forever." She reached into a bag she'd brought and took out more black ropes. "Orihime, I'm sorry but for your own good we can't let you leave here."

"Okay…" Orihime weakly said, allowing Yroucihi to bind her up again, relaxing her against the wall and putting a pillow behind her head. "Be safe, guys."

"We will," Ichigo said, putting Zangetsu on his back. "And don't worry. We'll make Sanguine pay for what he's done." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," Orihime muttered in return, smiling softly as Ichigo and Yoruichi left. Before leaving the premises, Yoruichi constructed more Kido barriers to keep Orihime in and everyone else out.

Ichigo turned to her and nodded. "Show me the way. Who else is coming?"

"Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Byakuya," Yoruichi replied. "Plus you and me." She handed Ichigo a bottle of pills. "Here. These are iron pills. You'll need to replace the nutrients you lost from Orihime." Nodding, Ichigo took several of the pills and popped them into his mouth.

The two took off into the night, steeling themselves for the confrontation….

 _ **Minutes later….  
**_ **Karakura Cathedral**

' _A vampire hollow hiding out in a church. The irony is about as twisted as he is,"_ Ichigo thought as the group slowly made their way into the church. Ichigo kept his grip on Zangetsu tight, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow.

But there was no need. He immedietaly saw a slim, black form in front of the pulpit, looking almost like it was praying to God. Just when Ichigo was about to make a sneak attack, the hollow stood up, floating off the ground and turned around. Sanguine stared at the group with burning red eyes. Somehow, Ichigo could tell that he was smiling behind his mask.

"Come to confess your sins?"

To be continued

 **A.N.: Word of warning: I'm gonna be HORRIBLE with Orihime in the next chapter. Wahahahahahahahahahahahah!**


	4. Sanguine Blood

Chapter Four: Sanguine Blood  
IchigoXOrihime

 **A.N.: Just a little warning: if you're not okay with anything bad happening to Orihime, you might not like what happens in this chapter. Originally this was supposed to be one chapter but it became so long I split in into two to even the pace.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kurosaki House**

Orihime groaned as the hunger set in once more, straining against the Kidô ropes keeping her restrained. "Ichigo…" she whimpered , her head rolling back and taking deep breaths. "Please be safe."

As minutes ticked by, the air in the room suddenly became colder, even for Orihime who was ice-cold. Looking up, she saw frost on the window. Feeling a sinister presence near, she turned her head and screamed when she saw a dark, malicious cloud moving in on her.

"Time to play, Orihime."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **Back to Ichigo & Co….  
**_ **Karakura Cathedral**

' _A vampire hollow hiding out in a church. The irony is about as twisted as he is,"_ Ichigo thought as the group slowly made their way into the church. Ichigo kept his grip on Zangetsu tight, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow.

But there was no need. He immediately saw a slim, black form in front of the pulpit, looking almost like it was praying to God. Just when Ichigo was about to make a sneak attack, the hollow stood up. Floating off the ground, he turned around. Sanguine stared at the group with burning red eyes. Somehow, Ichigo could tell that he was smiling behind his mask.

"Come to confess your sins?"

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and scowled. "You first."

"Ahahahah…" Sanguine laughed as he floated a few feet towards them. "Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper. How amusing." The dark hollow's head turned to his companions. "And I see you've brought company." His red eyes locked with Yoruichi and the air seemed to get colder. "Hello, Yoruichi. It has been so long since we were last acquainted."

Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed in anger, remembering her poor subordinates who fell victim to the Vasto Lorde's wrath. "Yes. I remember you, Sanguine." Her hands balled into fists as she stepped up next to Ichigo. "You'll pay for what you've done. To my subordinates. And to Orihime."

Tipping his head back, Sanguine leered at the group of Soul Reapers and smiled behind his mask. "Ah yes, the lovely Orihime. It has been so long since I met someone with such exquisite blood as her."

Every word from Sanguine made Ichigo burn with rage. "You'll pay for what you did to Orihime!" he yelled.

Laughter filled the cathedral. "Why are you so anguished, Ichigo Kurosaki? I've blessed your beautiful friend with the gift of immortality. There are many who would kill for that blessing."

Ichigo bristled, wanting nothing more than to kill this Hollow. "Your "blessing" causes her to feed off of others! It's inhumane!"

Byakuya Kuchiki put a hand on his shoulder, knowing that Sanguine was trying to rile up Ichigo on purpose to throw him off balance. "Ichigo, calm yourself." He turned his gaze at Sanguine and felt a rare shiver run down his spine. "This isn't the time to debate ethics with a hollow."

Sanguine continued to float in midair and cocked his head, making him look like a huge, floating owl. "Ethics? You remind me so much of your contemporary, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rukia and Renji blinked. "Contemporary?" Renji repeated.

"Wait," Rukia drew her zanpakuto and readied herself, "You don't mean-"

"Yes. Your former comrade, Souske Aizen." His head righted itself and he floated up until he was ten feet in the air. "I watched as he assembled his little cabal of Arrancars. Hmph!" He looked down at the Soul Reapers with all the scorn Hollows were known for. "What a fool. It was obvious to me that his so called army was ludicrous." His black cape unfolding and spread out, creating black wings that suspended him in the air. His body was thin and limber, only his pointy feet and his arms visible from his cloak, looking like a wraith coming from the dead of night. His arms were covered in white armor, his hands equipped with white gauntlets. "That was all his Espada were: a joke. Aizen's army was nothing but a dark parody of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. It doesn't take numbers to destroy Soul Reapers." His body began to glow with blood-red spirit energy.

"It takes power."

Ichigo scoffed at the hollow's words. "A joke, huh? If that's the case you and Aizen would've been perfect for each other."

That made Sanguine laugh again. "Oh, you're even more audacious then the gossip led me to believe, Ichigo Kurosaki." The Soul Reapers braced themselves when Sanguine flexed his covered claws. "But that is enough of the past. Let's converse of the present." He stared down at the Soul Reapers and prepared himself. "My powers are far greater than anything you can conceive. It is time that I showed you my power. The power of _blood_!"

All at once, the battle began. Sanguine's black cape exploded into a swarm of bats and attacked the Soul Reapers, Sanguine landing on the ground, standing tall in front of his attackers. The group braced themselves as the swarm attacked them. Ichigo and Renji swatted in vain at the cloud of bats, the flying rodents biting on their arms and necks, drawing blood; their large blades useless against the swarm. Likewise Yoruichi, Rukia and Toshiro had trouble slaying the creatures, even with their abilities.

"Scatter: Senbonzakura."

Byakuya released his sword and met the swarm with his rain of blades. The group watched as the swarm was slashed to bits, leaving Sanguine wide open. Yoruichi dashed forward and prepared her special technique, ready to destroy the hollow.

"Shunko!"

Yoruichi's orange jacket was blasted off her shoulders as she unleashed her technique. Sanguine narrowed its eyes as the Flash Goddess charged at him, ready to take his head off with a single punch.

"RAAAAAAAH!" Yoruichi threw a punch at Sanguine's mask, her fist crackling with energy… only for Sanguine to catch her fist with little effort. The impact made the cathedral shook, the pulpit and glass windows behind him shattering from the force. Yoruichi gaped in shock, having never been stopped this easily before. "Impossible! You're not even an-"

Sanguine's eyes gleamed with ruby fury as he stared at Yoruichi, keeping her suspended in midair while his cape reformed around him. "I am no paltry Arrancar. They foolishly abandoned themselves in pursuit of greater power. In the end, their so called evolution failed them when they lost to you miserably. I lack no such weakness. I am a Hollow. I have been so for five centuries. Let me show you what a true Hollow can do." He held up a hand and put it in front of Yoruichi's chest. Yoruichi's eyes widened in horror as a blood-red cero formed in his hand. She attempted to break free from Sanguine but his grip was absolute, leaving her condemned to her fate.

"YORUICHI!" Ichigo, Renji and Rukia screamed as their friend was blasted by the cero, the werecat atomized. "NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yoruichi!" Rukia screamed in horror, unable to believe that the fearsome Flash Goddess could be killed with such ease.

Sanguine stepped forward and looked at the horrified Soul Reapers. "Such pain you must be feeling. I sympathize for your loss. Allow me to relieve you from your torment." He held up his hand and unleashed another Cero.

Fighting back tears from the sudden death of his mentor, Ichigo held out his arms and released his signature move. Knowing it wouldn't be enough, Toshiro and Rukia released their powers as well.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru!"

The three attacks collided with Sanguine's and countered it, the four attacks dissipating with a violet gaze. "Dammit!" Ichigo cursed through clenched teeth. "It took the three of us to counter just one attack! And he…he killed Yoruichi like it was nothing." This time he couldn't fight back the tear as it trailed down his face. "Yoruichi…."

"Is still alive."

The remaining four Soul Reapers turned and saw Byakuya holding Yoruichi in his arms. The werecat looked worse for wear, her body burned by the attack. "Sorry," she coughed as Byakuya set her down, her clothes in tatters. "Even with my Flashstep, I barely escaped with my life. If it weren't for Byakuya I really would be dead." But it was clear to everyone that Yoruichi was out of this fight by her injured state, leaving the remaining five to face Sanguine.

Sanguine cocked his head owl-like again when he saw Yoruichi was still alive. "Hmm, most unexpected, but impressive nonetheless. No matter. Let us continue our little play." It was then that Sanguine went on the attack, his body disappearing into a black mist. The mist moved with all the speed of a thunderbolt and before the Soul Reapers could gain their wits Sanguine appeared behind them. Toshiro spun around and slashed at Sanguine but the Vasto Lorde dodged his strike while catching Renji's Zabimaru with his hand. Renji cried out in pain as Sanguine hurled him into Toshiro, sending them both flying into the pews.

Byakuya was the next to attack Sanguine, suddenly flashstepping behind him. Both Ichigo and Rukia held their breaths in anticipation as Byakuya performed his signature Senka, spinning around to pierce Sanguine's back. But all Byakuya's blade pierced was the black mist as Sanguine vanished again, dodging the deathblow. Byakuya scowled and held up his hand. "Bakudo #61: Riku Jokoro!"

The captain expected Sanguine's phasing to end when the six pillars of light surrounded his black, incorporeal form. Sadly that planned failed when the bars collided with each other and faded as Sanguine's shadowy form slipped out of it. Sanguine laughed mirthlessly as he reformed, holding up another hand. Byakuya braced himself as a Cero formed but Sanguine had another trick up his sleeve.

"Cero Murciélago."

The cero erupted in a swarm of red bat-like creatures which attacked Byakuya. The man merely scoffed at the technique while holding his sword up. "Same trick, different form. Scatter…" he said, releasing his zanpakuto once more. The pink flurry of Senbonzakura once again clashed with Sanguine's bats. Each time a pink blade hit a cero, the bat-creature exploded into small balls of light. But Byakuya realized immediately the folly of his counterattack when the small balls formed into bats. He held up a hand to say a protective spell only for the small bats to attack him at a faster velocity.

"BROTHER!" Rukia screamed as the bats exploded when they touched Byakuya, injuring the man and forcing him down onto his knees.

"Your hearing is deficient, Byakuya Kuchiki," Sanguine mocked. "Did you not hear me when I stated that numbers alone meant nothing?"

"Get away from him!" Rukia shouted. She flashstepped behind Sanguine and spun around. "Tsukishiro!"

Sanguine stood still as Rukia trapped him in a pillar of ice, Renji pulling his captain away before he could be frozen along with him. "Are you alright, Captain?" he asked as he helped the man up.

"No," Byakuya reluctantly admitted. "His attack did more damage than I expected." He kept a hand on his side, which was bleeding badly. "He is too strong. How can this be? Even for a Vasto Lorde, six Captain-class Soul Reapers should be more than adequate to destroy him."

A voice broke through the ice encasing the vampiric hollow. "Tradition has turned against you, Byakuya Kuchiki." The hollow glowed red again as the ice began to crack from the force of his unholy power, freeing Sanguine once it shattered. "You have become far too accustomed to simple battles of spirit energy where you conquered your opponents through superior might. Here, you face an enemy whose power is foreign to you. In warfare, facing off against an opponent whose abilities are foreign to you is a fatal mistake. A truth I understood even when I was still alive."

"Enough!" Toshiro shouted as he jumped up into the air, having recovered from his tumble with Renji. "If Shikai isn't enough to stop you, then how about this: Bankai!" Toshiro was engulfed in spirit energy as he released his strongest zanpakuto release. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Sanguine extended his cape and flapped his wings to meet the captain in aerial combat. "Shall I put you to bed, young one?" the hollow mocked. Bats emerge from his cap and spat out blood taken from Ichigo and Renji, which formed a bloody spear in his clawed hand.

"I'm not the one whose about to go to sleep!" Toshiro retorted before attacking, charging at the Hollow despite Yoruichi's previous failed attempt. "Ryusenka!" The ice-captain sent a wave of ice at Sanguine, who merely destroyed it with a flick of his spear. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro was undeterred. "Guncho Tsurara!" A massive storm of icicles shot at the hollow. Sanguine huffed in annoyance and blocked the attack with his wings. When he unfurled them he found Toshiro to be gone. "Haaaaaaaah!" Toshiro shouted as he charged at Sanguine from above, his sword pointed at Sanguine's mask. "It's all over!" Sanguine held up a hand but if he had a counterattack it came too late as Toshiro's sword reached Sanguine's mask

And then stopped as if Toshiro had been frozen in time.

"WHAT?!" the boy gaped.

"Child's play," Sanguine said before squeezing his fist. Toshiro and the Soul Reapers below him all stared in horror as the ice surrounding Toshiro turned blood-red. "Truly a splendid Bankai. And it might have been triumphant…provided it wasn't a weapon that utilized water as a weapon." Sanguine clenched his fist again and the red ice suddenly turned on itself, the wings wrapping around Toshiro and constricting him.

"What is happening?!" Toshiro shouted, unable to comprehend how this was being done.

"I am not an ignoramus, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am fully aware of your zanpakuto's power over snow and ice. When Byakuya Kuchiki destroyed my Abrigo de Medianoche the bats dispersed into a bloody mist. I recalled the mist to me to reform my wings. Sadly for you, I didn't recall all of the blood, which you so generously incorporated into your Bankai when you froze the air around you." He saw Toshiro strain against his own corrupted Bankai and leaned forward.

"Time to go to sleep, my child."

"TOSHIRO!" Ichigo screamed as Sanguine impaled Toshiro with his spear, stabbing him in the chest with it. As Toshiro's Bankai disintegrated Sanguine slung the impaled Toshiro across the room, nailing him to the cross on the cathedral wall.

"Amen," Sanguine said ironically

Turning away from the dying Hitsugaya, Sanguine turned his attention to the Substitute Soul Reaper. Floating down until he was on the ground, Sanguine calmly stalked his way to the boy, who kept his guard up. "Ichigo Kurosaki. Tell me, you are here in some vain attempt to reverse my gift to Orihime, are you not?" he asked, standing about twelve feet away from Ichigo in the middle of the wrecked cathedral.

"Of course. When you're gone, Orihime will turn back to normal."

Silence filled the room as Sanguine stared down Ichigo. "And, pray tell, what will you do if you're wrong?"

Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You believe my death to be Orihime's salvation. You are mistaken. There is no way to reverse what has been done, Ichigo. But I am, if nothing else, a Hollow who understands compassion…" the dark Hollow said. It held up a hand and gave offered it to Ichigo. "Take my hand, Ichigo Kurosaki. Become a vampire. Become like Orihime and you may spend eternity in everlasting bliss. You have seen it, have you not? You know of the bliss that Orihime felt when she fed on you. Oh yes…" he said with a lowered voice, his mask almost seeming to smile despite its fixed visage. "I am connected with all who I turn into a vampire. I know you allowed her to feed off of you and I even know of what transpired afterward. Such romance should not be allowed to be die so tragically. Even should I die, Orihime will remain as she is. She will continue to feed off of others until the end of time. Join her, Ichigo, and she need not suffer eternity alone. Join her, and you can share your love with her until this world is naught but dust."

The others stared at Ichigo, wondering just how much he was finding Sanguine's words tempting. "Ichigo!" Rukia insisted when she saw the flicker of doubt in Ichigo's eyes. "Don't listen to him!"

"What is your answer, Ichigo?" Sanguine asked, continuing to hold his hand out. "Will you choose your love for Orihime? Or will you choose damnation for her?"

Ichigo looked at his sword, seeing his reflection. He knew of how pained Orihime was when she was consumed by her hunger for blood. It was an awful thing for her to endure that alone. And he considered the possibility that Sanguine might be telling the truth and that his death would not mean the end to Orihime's curse.

But as tempting as the offer was, he remembered his promise to Orihime to do the right thing, even if the right thing was something Ichigo didn't want to do. He loved Orihime too much to cast aside his humanity. "No," he said with resolution in his eyes.

Sanguine was silent as he stared at Ichigo, knowing from the look in his eyes that the debate was over. "How sad," Sanguine said while shaking his head. "As the person who defeated Aizen, I felt compelled to offer you a chance to be with your beloved Orihime forever. To spurn my offer is a foolish choice, Ichigo Kurosaki." He held out his bloody spear and glared at the boy. "It will be a choice you will regret. I will not kill you. Instead, I shall drag you to your friend and watch as she succumbs to her hunger and bleeds you dry!"

"Keep dreaming!" Ichigo shouted and held his arms out. "BANKAI!" Ichigo's spirit energy became a flurry of black and red, his body shrouded in his Bankai jacket. "Tensa Zangetsu!" He pointed his sword at Sanguine and scowled. "It's over, Sanguine! Your tricks won't work on me!"

Sanguine's eyes showed malice like Ichigo hadn't seen since Aizen. "Is that so? Well then. If you're so critical of my performance…" he said in a low voice, a black mist appearing in front of him. "Then allow me to introduce my supporting cast."

The determination and drive that Ichigo felt evaporated into horror and disbelief when Orihime Inoue suddenly emerged from the mist, floating down until she stood in front of Sanguine. "Orihime! Why are you here?!" he screamed. To his dismay Orihime merely looked straight at him without saying a word, her eyes not showing any life; it was as if she'd become an empty doll.

"I commend your caution by using those Kidô ropes. But as I've said earlier, those who share my power is connected with me. They are mine to do as I wish." He put his hands on Orihime's shoulders and looked at Ichigo with murder in his eyes. "I always loved poetry, Ichigo Kurosaki. And there is nothing more poetic than seeing someone die at the hands of the person they love most."

"Teatro Macabre de Títeres."

Sanguine vanished into black mist again, but he was far from finished. Orihime's head tilted back and she willingly allowed Sanguine's black mist to flow into her mouth. "ORIHIME!" Ichigo called out, praying this was just a bad dream. As the last of the dark hollow entered Orihime, there was nothing.

What happened next would leave Ichigo with nightmares for years to come.

As her skin turned pale grey, Orihime's eyes turned to burning orange and her cheeks became predominant, as if her skin was too tight around her skull, her beautiful burnt-orange hair burning jet black. Her shirt was torn as two large wings sprouted from behind her back and her fangs and claws became predominant. As Orihime's dark transformation became complete at last, her clothes changed to match her new appearance, her shirt and pants becoming a black robe that tightly wrapped around her body.

" _ **Prepare yourself, Ichigo!**_ " Orihime/Sanguine snarled as she extended her claws. " _ **Till death do us part!**_ "

To be continued

 **A.N.: To clarify a few things: On the subject for Orihime's transformation, I decided to take a note from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and borrow from the appearance of the Vampire Lord, which seemed like the perfect way for me to show just how much Orihime had been corrupted by Sanguine. Plus, I love screwing with people so it fits my M.O.**

 **Lastly, the names of Sanguine's abilities are:**

 **Cero Murciélago= Cero Bats (duh)  
Abrigo de Medianoche= Midnight Cloak  
Teatro Macabre de Títeres= Macabre Puppet Theater**


	5. Blood Moon Rising

Orihime the Vampire  
Chapter 5: Blood-Moon Rising

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _ **Back to where we left off….  
**_ **Karakura Cathedral**

Everyone present stared in horror at the monstrous nightmare that was their friend Orihime. She looked like something from the darkest of horrors. Her clawed hand flexes as she circled Ichigo, her wings flapping menacingly. " _ **Well, Ichigo?**_ " Orihime/Sanguine taunted. Orihime's corrupted face twisted with a despicable grin. " _ **Care to dance?**_ "

It was like fighting Ulquiorra all over again. Ichigo felt powerless as the creature that used to be his friend charged at him. He blocked her claws with his blade but was ill prepared for when Orihime/Sanguine grabbed him. "Ahhh!" he screamed when the girl, with her monstrous strength, hurled Ichigo across the cathedral. He smashed into pews, pillars and finally a stone wall. He tasted blood in his mouth from the impact and grimaced, knowing he'd broken something.

"Orihime…" he groaned, hoping that his friend and love was still in there somewhere.

" _ **You should've taken Sanguine's offer, Ichigo**_ **,"** the vampiric Orihime roared. " _ **You could've spent an eternity with me. Now you'll die like a slaughtered lamb!**_ "

Gripping Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo steeled himself. "No," he glared at the abomination with hurt eyes. "You're not Orihime." He pointed his black blade at the creature and steeled himself. "I'll pull you out of Orihime, you monster!"

Orihime/Sanguine grinned maliciously, making her gray face look more twisted. " _ **Is that so? Then come, Ichigo!**_ " Her wings expanded as she readied herself for another attack. " _ **Try and save me if you can!**_ "

Ichigo attacked first, charging at the transformed Orihime. He assumed that if he was able to incapacitate Orihime somehow, the parasitic Sanguine would be forced to leave Orihime. He chopped at the vampire, who was forced to dodge. Orihime/Sanguine jumped back and held out her hand and formed another Cero. "Too slow!" Ichigo fired off a black Getsuga Tensho, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Ichigo! Have you lost your mind?!" Rukia shouted, unable to believe that Ichigo just hurt Orihime. "Are you trying to kill her?" She grabbed her sword and jumped to his side.

"If we can force him out of her, we can still save Orihime!" Ichigo insisted. His brown eyes stared at the monster and hoped against hope that he was right. "Rukia, try to freeze her wings."

"Right!" Rukia stabbed her sword into the ground four times and took a stabbing stance. "Hakuren!" A torrent of ice and snow roared at Orihime/Sanguine. Ichigo saw to his disappointment the wound on her shoulder heal instantly. Because she was now possessed by Sanguine, Orihime now had a Hollow's High-Speed Regeneration.

" _ **Useless!**_ " the corrupted Orihime spat before holding up her hand. A red Cero formed in her hand before she fired it. The attack met Rukia's Hakuren and neutralized it. Rukia and Ichigo braced themselves as ice covered the cathedral's walls, only for Rukia to gasp when she felt a hand grab her throat. " _ **Hello, Rukia…**_ " Orihime/Sanguine grinned as she lifted the girl off her feet. _"_ _ **Care to join me for a bite?**_ "

Rukia screamed as Orihime sunk her teeth into her shoulder, drawing blood. "Gahhhhh!" She tried to stab at the vampire only for Orihime/Sanguine to fling her across the cathedral. Byakuya caught her but she grimaced from her bleeding arm.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo called out from the other side of the cathedral.

" _ **You should be more worried about yourself!**_ " Orihime/Sanguine came up from behind and swiped at Ichigo with her claws. Ichigo cried out in pain when Orihime's claws tore into his back. He staggered and turned around, swinging his blade. His surprise was written all over his face when Orihime blocked his attack with a sword made from Rukia's blood.

Moving through Orihime, Sanguine matched Ichigo blow for blow. It surprised Ichigo how adept the hollow was at swordplay. Jumping backward he hauled back and readied another Getsuga Tensho. "Getsuga…"

" _ **Too slow!**_ " Orihime/Sanguine shouted before holding up her hand. "Cero Murcielago!"

Out of the corrupted Orihime's hand erupted hundreds of bat ceros. Ichigo threw his energy attack at the swarm and watched them explode. But only several bats exploded, their blasts buffering Ichigo's attack from the rest of them and they converged on Ichigo. Ichigo swung at the energy creature but as soon as his blade touched one it exploded, sending him flying. Hitting the wall behind him again, Ichigo struggled to his feet…only to look up just in time for the entire swarm before they surrounded him.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed as he was swallowed by explosions.

The others watched in horror as Ichigo was bombarded by the bats. By the time the smoke subsided, Rukia and Renji saw that he was still in one piece; if only barely. On his knees, Ichigo coughed as he stabbed his sword into the ground. His Bankai jacket was gone completely and his torso was badly burned by the massive explosions.

Orihime/Sanguine grinned a malisious grin as she stalked over to him slowly, savoring the kill. " _ **Sanguine gave you the choice,**_ " she growled as step by step she walked over to him. " _ **You made the wrong choice, Ichigo...**_ _"_ Reaching Ichigo, she took a finger and tilted his head up so they could stare at each other eye-to-eye.

"Roar: Zabimaru!" Renji screamed, trying to save his friend from death. His bladed whipped slashed at Orihime/Sanguine. The possessed girl merely caught the end of the weapon and crushed it with her bare hands. Cursing, Renji jumped into the air and held up his hands to shoot a Kidô spell. Sanguine, annoyed at Renji's interference, blasted the lieutenant away without batting an eye with another Cero. The lieutenant was sent flying out the window while Orihime/Sanguine returned her attention to Ichigo.

"Ori…Orihime…" Ichigo coughed, only to choke when she grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up into the air. Orihime, with her pale, gaunt face, grinned as her face neared his neck. "Don't…don't do this…."

Orihime/Sanguine licked Ichigo's neck with a vile, blue tongue. " _ **Oh, Ichigo. I love you. I love you so much…I could just eat you up.**_ " Her claws dug into Ichigo's neck and broke the skin, tiny lines of blood leaking out of him. " _ **I'm going to drink your blood, Ichigo. I'm going to drain you until you're a shriveled up corpse. Then I'm going to take my time and devour everyone here.**_ "

The others looked on helplessly as Orihime opened her mouth and extended her fangs. She leaned forward and prepared for the feast of Ichigo's blood. And yet….

After several seconds, Ichigo was wondering why she was taking so long to bite him. When he looked down he saw that Orihime/Sanguine's lips were inches from his neck but her expression told Ichigo that she was somehow unable to take the final step.

" _ **Why…why can't I…**_ " Orihime/Sanguine choked as she tried again and again to dig into Ichigo. " _ **Damn it! Bite him!**_ " she screamed. " _ **Feed on him, you stupid girl!**_ " she shouted only to drop Ichigo. As the Substitute crumpled to the floor Orihime/Sanguine staggered backwards. Her hands clutched her own face and she wailed in agony, her body shaking. " _ **Kill him! You are mine! You are my slave! You will do as I command!**_ "

"NO!"

Everyone gasped as Orihime's voice broke through the dark corruption. The girl pulled at her own hair as she continued to stagger backwards. "I won't…let you…hurt Ichigo! Get out of my head!" she screamed. She tore at her own black robe and screamed like a banshee as she struggled against the Hollow inside her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Orihime's head snapped forward and her eyes turned completely black. " _ **FOOLISH GIRL!**_ " Orihime/Sanguine screamed back. " _ **YOU WILL OBEY!**_ "

"NO!"

" _ **SUBMIT!**_ "

"GET OUT OF MY HEAAAAAAD!"

The group watched as Orihime fought a Jekyll/Hyde battle inside her own mind. Ichigo made it to his feet. Though it was agonizing every step of the way he limped over to Orihime and put his arms around her. Orihime/Sanguine screamed in rage from the act of love and tried to push him away but Ichigo held her tightly. "Fight it, Orihime!" Ichigo encouraged. "I believe in you!"

"Ichigo…" Orihime murmured. Black tears ran down her gray face and she clutched her love tightly as she resisted the malevolent presence inside her. "I love you…" she whispered, finding strength in his love. "I love you and I won't…give…in!" She threw her head back and focused with all her might. In an instant her hairpins glowed like rays of the sun. "I reject! I REJECT!" she screamed.

Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka came alive and she surrounded both her and Ichigo in her Sōten Kisshun. Ichigo felt his wounds heal but more importantly watched as Orihime threw her head back and opened her mouth. A plume of black smoke erupted from her mouth, her nostrils and her eyes while she expelled Sanguine from her body. The black Hollow materialized outside the barrier, staggering to the ground several feet away at having been forced out of his victim's body.

When it was over, Orihime slumped forward and groaned from the ordeal. Her body felt numb as Ichigo, who was fully healed, held her tightly. Cracking an eye open, she looked down at a piece of shattered glass and saw her own reflection in it. Ichigo as well noticed that Orihime had a shadow once more and knew for certain that Orihime had beaten Sanguine's curse. No longer was she a Vampire.

Orihime was Human once more.

Gently laying the exhausted girl down, Ichigo grabbed Tensa Zangetsu and pointed it at Sanguine, who'd risen to his feet and was floating in the air once more. "You're next. Orihime's beaten you. And now I'll put you out of your misery!"

Sanguine was silent as he processed what just happened. " _ **Never in all my life have I ever been so humiliated**_ …" he mused as he turned to look at Orihime. " _ **Nobody has ever shunned my presence or my gifts. All I feel now…is…ANGER!**_ " He hit the ground and expanded his wings. Summoning another blood sword, he glared at Ichigo with blood-fury eyes. " _ **I promise you this, Ichigo Kurosaki. You and Orihime Inoue will never see the light of day again! You have humiliated me, a feeling I haven't felt since I first became a Hollow. Now you will die for that. Slowly. Painfully. In every way you fear.**_ "

Ichigo glared right back at Sanguine. "Who the hell _are_ you, Sanguine?"

In his fury, Sanguine reached for his mask. " _ **I once made an entire empire quake in fear! My name is said even to this day in hushed whispers. You want to know who I am, boy?**_ "

 _CRACK!_

Ichigo stared at the face of a grizzled man as Sanguine ripped his own mask off.

" _ **My name is Vlad Tepes Dracula. And playtime is over!**_ "

To be continued


	6. Daybreak

**A.N.: Sorry for the lateness of this final chapter. Forgotten Honor, I see your point and I must apologize for using such a clichéd plot-twist. At the time it just seemed natural and so I'm gonna run with it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Final Chapter: Daybreak_

 **Karakura Cathedral**

Ichigo stared at the grizzled face of the man behind Sanguine's mask. "Dracula?" he gaped. He, as well as half the world, knew of the legendary ruler who was infamously known as The Impaler. Behind him lay Orihime, who was appalled as Ichigo to see the face of her tormentor. The other injured Soul Reapers all stayed back, knowing that Ichigo was the only one capable right now of taking down the vampiric Hollow.

Seething with rage, Sanguine, or rather Dracula, summoned a sword made of blood and pointed it at Ichigo. "You've wounded my pride; both of you. I'll give you credit where credit is due _ **.**_ " He stared at Ichigo as he stopped floating in the air, his white feet touching the ground. "But I'm going to repay you back for this humiliation. Slowly. Painfully. In every way that you two fear _ **,**_ " he angrily said.

Gripping Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo readied his stance. Thanks to Orihime's healing powers his wounds and his stamina had been restored and he was ready for the final showdown against this dark Hollow.

Orihime lay on the ground and looked up at the two fearfully. She had spent most of her strength exorcising Sanguine from her body and could barely move. "Ic…Ichigo…" she whispered, her head feeling light after being freed from Sanguine's vampirism.

"Just stay there, Orihime," Ichigo said boldly. "I'll deal with this guy. Then we can all go home."

"The Substitute and the Human. How romantic…" Dracula mocked as he and Ichigo circled each other. "I'll bury you both together!"

Ichigo was almost knocked backward when Dracula swung his blade at him, the impact sending him skidding back a few feet. Recovering quickly, he charged at the vampiric Hollow. The sound of blades clashing echoed throughout the church. Ichigo dodged and parried the Hollow's attacks. It was clear that this Vasto Lorde was just as proficient as he was with a blade; his lethality haven't dropped despite him having stopped using his Hollow powers. Locking blades, Ichigo grinned cockily at Dracula. "You're pretty good."

With murder in his eyes, Dracula pushed Ichigo backward and kept up the pressure. "Don't be conceited, boy! I have lived through a thousand battles long before I even became a Hollow! You stand no chance against me!"

Ichigo dodged a swipe and backflipped away from the Hollow. "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, firing off his signature maneuver. Dracula protected himself with his cape, shielding himself against his attack. "Are you really Dracula?" Ichigo asked. "How did you become a Hollow? And why are you so obsessed with blood?"

Coming out from behind his cape, Dracula glared at Ichigo. "You know of me but you do not know me. I fought for my country, to defend it from invaders." He narrowed his eyes as he continued. "And I succeeded. I held the Ottoman Empire back almost by myself. I was a hero to my kingdom!"

"I know what you're talking about," Ichigo replied. "You impaled twenty thousand people as a scare tactic."

The Hollow gave a low chuckled. "Indeed. It was a beautiful sight, watching the Turks run away like children afraid of the dark _ **.**_ "

"It was cruel!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hmph! Children…" Dracula scoffed. "So naïve. You have been coddled by the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and this dull world. You live in a decent world where you can easily defeat your opponent with a sword. You cannot be decent in an indecent world like I did _ **.**_ " He tipped his head back and thought back on his former life. "I lived for my people. And my reward for protecting my kingdom was betrayal and death!" Dracula gripped his sword tighter as he stared at Ichigo. "After I was slain in battle, I'd awakened to find myself standing over my own dead body, amidst the ruins of my burning castle. I was enraged. For all that I did for my country I had not a single ally to stand with me _ **.**_ " Dracula stared down at his Hollow hole. "In that moment I was consumed by my burning anger. I became a Hollow. And then I did something that no Hollow did… _ **.**_ "

"And what was that?"

"I devoured my own body. The first thing my lips tasted was my own blood _ **.**_ " Dracula grinned and showed Ichigo his bloody teeth, stained permanently by his own blood. "I took in my own life essence and found it invigorating. I soon discovered my lust for Souls but it was like bread and water. I craved wine. Sweet, red wine…." Dracula's cape flapped up and he started to hover again. "Blood is a greater power source than that of a soul. For what is blood but the vehicle of life itself? All living beings are sustained by blood; even Hollows and Soul Reapers _ **.**_ "

Ichigo glared up at Dracula, understanding that this Hollow was about as sadistic as they came. "And you've been feeding off of women ever since; you've turned innocent people into vampires!"

"I gave them a gift. A gift I gave Orihime and one that I offered to you. Now you will die _ **.**_ " Dracula's hand glowed red, forming a Cero and turned into bats again. "Cero Murciélago!"

The swarm of deadly explosive bats shot towards Ichigo, intent on blasting him to bits. But Ichigo was ready this time. Jumping up into the air, he charged his black Getsuga Tensho and swirled it around in a wide arc, covering him in a red and black curtain. When the Cero bats collided with the energy attack they exploded with Ichigo out of harms reach. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ichigo charged through the smoke and the dust and attacked Dracula.

The Hollowfied Dracula may have been formidable but he suddenly found himself outclassed as he continued to clash against Ichigo. Though he may have been a seasoned warrior, Dracula was no match against Ichigo's Bankai. With his high-speed combat ability Ichigo proved to be the better fighter. Now that he was no longer fighting a brainwashed Orihime Ichigo didn't have to hold back. And another thing had become clear as well too.

Dracula cursed as Ichigo maimed his shoulder, blood spurting out as he jumped backward. "Looks like you got a head of yourself, Dracula," Ichigo said, pointing his blade at the Hollow. "You used up most of your spirit energy possessing Orihime. You're all out of gas, aren't you?"

"Hmph! Arrogant brat!" Dracula seethed. "If I run out of spirit energy I'll find a new source. And I know just where to get it."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Dracula's gaze flicker over to Orihime. "Orihime! Move!"

"TOO LATE!" the evil Hollow shouted as he flew to Orihime. He opened his mouth and showed her his fangs. "I'll drain you dry, little girl!" he said with menace in his eyes just before he lunged for the girl. However, he was stopped when he felt something tug on his cape. Turning around, Dracula saw that his cape was covered with ice, keeping him rooted to the spot. "What?!" He looked up at the cross on the wall but saw no Toshiro Hitsugaya nailed to it. He looked over at the group and saw Toshiro on his feet, ice covering the spot where he'd been impaled. "How are you still alive?!"

Toshiro glared at the Hollow, his injuries already tended to by Rukia. "Don't underestimate the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Sanguine!"

Dracula cursed as he turned his attention back to Orihime, the girl crawling away from the Hollow. His eyes burning with rage, Dracula reached out to grab Orihime. "Oh no you-"

Blood sprayed from the stump that used to be Dracula's hand. Screaming, Dracula looked up to see Ichigo in front of him holding Orihime in his arms. Ichigo pointed his black Bankai at Dracula and stared at him with a determined look. "This ends now, Dracula."

"NO!" Dracula shouted, knowing his end was nigh. He held up his remaining hand and formed a Cero, mixing it with his blood to form a Gran Rey Cero. "I'LL BLAST YOU INTO-"

Ichigo swung his blade, cleaving off Dracula's remaining hand. With a loud cry, Ichigo swung one final time and brought his blade diagonally across Dracula's chest, felling the Hollow in one blow.

Sanguine, once the monarch known as Dracula, dropped to his knees as his chest exploded with a spurt of blood. He looked down at the fatal wound before hearing something behind him. Turning his head, the dying Hollow's eyes widened when he saw what it was. The other Soul Reapers all braced themselves to a familiar yet wicked sight.

Ichigo clutched Orihime close as the gates of Hell appeared behind Sanguine. "Dracula," Ichigo said, the Hollow turning around to look at his slayer one final time. "For your cruelty and the sins you committed, you're to be sentenced to Hell for eternity."

Dracula opened his mouth to speak. Whether it was a plea for mercy or a curse upon Ichigo and Orihime's names would forever be a mystery. The doors parted, revealing the dark underworld that was Hell. Just like the time where Ichigo defeated Shrieker, a massive knife extended from the gates and impaled Dracula in the chest, piercing his heart in an ironic twist. Dracula coughed up blood and screamed in agony as he was dragged into the depths of Hell. The door closed behind Dracula, leaving the group standing in the ruined church, the battle having been won….

 _ **Later….**_

Orihime opened her eyes and groaned. She had lost consciousness halfway during the final moments of the battle. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sanguine being impaled by the knife.

Sitting up, she found herself sitting on a grassy hill overlooking Karakura Town. When she felt something slip into her hand she looked down to see another hand in hers. Looking back up, she saw the smiling face of Ichigo in front of her. "Ichigo…"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as Orihime hugged his neck, running a hand through her hair softly. "It's over, Orihime. We've won. Sanguine's gone for good. And so is your curse. You're human again," he told her. The others had left to report on their success in destroying the dark Hollow, leaving Orihime with Ichigo after they were certain that she was rid of her vampirism.

Burying her face over in his shoulder, Orihime started to cry. "Is…is it really over?" she asked, wondering if she was just dreaming.

Ichigo lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears. "It's over, Orihime."

Orihime was speechless as Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her. As she closed her eyes she felt something warm and soft touch her. Opening her eyes again she turned and saw something on the horizon. "What is it?" Orihime wearily asked, laying back into Ichigo's arms. The sky was beginning to glow at the edge of the town.

Smiling, Ichigo held Orihime tightly as he turned to see what Orihime was looking at. "It's dawn."

Sunlight burst through the horizon and for the first time in what felt like an eternity Orihime felt the kiss of the sun's gentle rays on her face. "It's beautiful…" she whispered, having all but forgotten what a sunrise looked like. Ichigo squeezed her hand and she squeezed his in return.

The two fell asleep on the hill as the morning sun rose, the nightmare over at last….


End file.
